Sunshine and No Regrets
by Trills for the rain
Summary: "Ah le le?" I muttered to myself. Wasn't my destiny over already? 'You will be reincarnated into a different world. Katekyo Hitman Reborn to be exact.' I raised my eyebrow in question...I started to panic, the voiceless voice couldn't mean that surly? I'm a girl!...Eyelids closed once, twice and the boy opened his mouth. "DAMMIT SCREW YOU VOICE!"
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

AN: This is my first published story so be kind, ne?

I welcome people pointing out all of my mistakes and any pointers you could give~

* * *

I have always been a mature child. Ever since I was born, rather, ever since I could remember I had an unusual clarity of the world. _At five years old I had noticed the way the teacher was looking at my classmates. At age eight I realised my neighbour Kyle was a sociopath_. Seeing the world through such eyes gave me a calm and steadfast approach to life and I skipped the childhood phase altogether.

Unfortunately being so mature had its consequences. My mother had resented me because somewhere, deep inside, she thought I had robbed her of a child. After conceiving me she could not have any more children, I was _defective_ but I was all she had.

It's okay though, I understood. Mothers were made to have children and children were made to be looked after. I didn't feel guilty or try to hide who I was. What's the point? This person didn't define me, I was not responsible for her care and it wasn't my fault she needed to live life through me. I didn't need the single mother and she didn't need me, she needed _someone who was not me._

I didn't think she would do it. I was her daughter.

I was 17 at the time and studying some university courses online. Being mature for my age l had quickly skipped grades, before I knew it I had reached university. It was a shame that my mother wasn't proud. "Rin," she called my name in a dull tone. She had something that she was hiding behind her. "Yes mother?" In my arrogance I did not see it coming. She quickly _slashed_ with her hidden kitchen knife. Agony and self-preservation caused me to throw myself out of my chair before she could take another swipe.

We lived in a poor neighbourhood; no one would let me in their house. I grabbed the chair with a strong grip. I did not have a phone to call for help. _Could I do it? _Yes. It was terrible but I had a cold heart. I still wonder if I could have done it before she had tried to kill me. I lifted the chair and _swung _it at her. It hit her with a sickening thud. She was knocked unconscious and the kitchen knife fell out of her grip. I kicked it further away from her and made towards the home phone. I dialled the emergency number. "Send an ambulance to 27 Torkins street. I have a deep laceration across my neck and chest. My mother was stuck and has fallen unconscious." I followed the person's directions and made sure my mother was okay, she was still breathing and had a steady heartbeat. I then tried to halt the flow of blood. I knew it wouldn't work. Along the way I had hung up on the person. I couldn't take any more of the questions. Are you still there? Could you tell me what happened? It'll be okay. Are you still okay? Ha.

Dizzy and cold I stumbled to my room. I had a large, floor to ceiling mirror that I had loved. I stood before it and looked again at who was before me.

_Monster._

This person had bruised and broke her own mother.

_How should I feel?_

There were no regrets for the past in those dark eyes. No panic. There was no fear for the rapidly approaching death either. I reached for the person and the person reached for me. I smeared the mirror with blood when I put my hand on it. I took a shuddering gasp and tried to get my thoughts together.

_Monster huh?_

A bitter smirk appeared on _my_ face.

My eyes closed and

I didn't feel myself hit the ground.

I thought, therefore I was. It seems that death was not the end. I was floating in an endless black void.

_Hello child._ I was startled out of my contemplation by a voiceless voice. _ Worry not, I mean no harm. _"Who are you?" I smirked to myself. "Are you the poor sap who has to guard me in my afterlife?" _Oh no child. You have a great destiny to fulfil. "_Ah le le?_" _I muttered to myself. Wasn't my destiny over already? _You will be reincarnated into a different world. Katekyo Hitman Reborn to be exact. _I raised my eyebrow in question; I was going to be reborn into a story? What an unbelievable thing to say. _Let's go._

It was pouring down rain. The water cascaded down onto a unmoving five year old in an alleyway. The boy had short, black spiky hair and golden eyes that were staring into the distance. He was dead. "Well, this is rather unpleasant." I knelt down near him. Poor guy. _Such is his fate. He is at peace now. _"How do you now that? Just who are you?" _No one important. _"This guy…" I looked closer at his face. "Looks just like the Arcobaleno Reborn." I stood up. "Regardless let's move onto different matters. Why have you brought me here?" _That boy has lived in an orphanage for all of his life. He was born from a one night stand between Reborn and a nameless woman. Reborn doesn't know about him, neither does the world. _"That's the best ne? It's better to be anonymous and untouched then known and assassinated." _He hated his life at the orphanage and had left as soon as he thought he could do it and survive. "_It's terrible and all but what does that have to do with me?" _His past, present and future are now yours. _"What's that supposed to mean?!" I started to panic, the voiceless voice couldn't mean _that_ surly? I'm a girl! _Yep, have fun._

It stopped raining and a sunbeam fell onto the once dead body. New life stirred into the once empty eyes. Eyelids closed once, twice and the boy opened his mouth. "DAMMIT SCREW YOU VOICE LIKE I NEEDED YOU ANYWAY!"

A new life had started.


	2. Chapter 2 Childhood

AN: To those who are wondering 'Ah le le' is from Detective Conan, it's sort of an exclamation of surprise. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~ Any pointers and tips are welcomed!

* * *

_Two years later…_

"Get back here you brat!"

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed gleefully as the shopkeeper chased after me. The adrenaline pumped though my veins. The theft, _the chase_ had always made me shiver in delight. "Someone stop him!" Several people in the crowded street looked my way and made half-hearted grabs. Who could blame them? I seemed to be an innocent 7 year old boy annoying the grumpy old shopkeeper. Goodness, I stole only one measly loaf of bread and the guy goes crazy. Feeling sadistic I stopped and stuck my leg out, the shopkeeper went flying and landed heavily onto the ground. Screw the chase, messing with people was more fun!

A few minutes of dodging and weaving later I arrived at an adjacent pathway. I followed it to a safe little hiding place away from prying eyes. "To the victor belong the spoils, your loss, _my _bread." My small mouth opened ready to eat the appealing food. "Hey there little-" _SMACK! _Oh my god! Where the heck did that guy come from?!

"Good … kick." The guy went down like a sack of potatoes. I winced in sympathy; my kick was not something to laugh at and to be kicked _there… _

Let's just hope he didn't want kids, yeah?

Speaking of kids, was this guy a paedophile? What does this guy want with a seven year old? He was roughly 15 years old with shaggy brown hair and baggy clothes. He looked like a homeless person.

"Are you some sort of paedophile?" Subtle was not my middle name. He made a chocking sound and shot back up to his feet. "No! I don't like _kids _or _boys, _I like girls! How would you know what that is anyway? A kid shouldn't know that! What is the world coming to-" The guy kept rambling on and on about boring things like _social etiquette _and _falling parenting standards. _Call it a strange feeling but either this guy wasn't homeless or he hasn't been homeless for long.

…

…

…

Did this guy ever shut up?

Well I'll make him shut up.

_SMACK_!

He went down yet gain. "Will you shut up? I'm bleeding out the ears here. It's rude to waste my time," _SMACK! "And interrupt me when I'm eating!" SMACK!_

My vindictiveness eased a little and I stopped kicking him. "Well?" The guy looked scared out on his mind. "What did you want?!" "I'm sorry!" He suddenly sobbed. "I-I was kicked out of home because I joined a street gang and then the gang left me." Oh god, crying people. Why is he crying? _I can't handle crying people! _"I thought you were older but then I _looked _and you weren't." He's still crying. How do I make it stop?! "So I can't ask you to going my gang-" huh? "I thought you left the gang?" I would say kicked out but I didn't want him crying harder. "I was going to make a gang." He sobbed some more but I wasn't paying him any attention.

Make a gang huh? I have an idea.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Huh?" He blinked his brown eyes woefully.

I can't believe I'm doing this, this guy was an idiot! "Your name?" I hissed. "I-It's Bruno." "I'm Rin, which means _dignified. _Your new name is now Hiroshi, which means _big help_. Congratulations, I'll let you join my gang. That means you have to be _dignified _anda _big help, get it? "_W-Wha?" "Get it?!" I raised my foot threateningly. "I-I get it!" "Good." I lowered my foot to the ground then offered my hand to help him up.

"S-so what our gangs name little guy?" I glared at him and he flinched back. "I will give it a name when I want to." The glare intensified. "Do not refer to me as 'little', my age and height have no are of no significance. Where do you live?" He raised an eyebrow at my change of topic. "Nowhere that's the problem." I gave a long suffering sigh. "I thought you could stay out of my hair and with a friend or something until I could get us a base." "What could a little kid like you do?" Hiroshi gave a suffering sigh. That brat. I'll show him _real _suffering. _SMACK! _"Ouch!"

"Listen up moron! The Silver Knife is the current mob ruling this city. Their headquarters is located at warehouse 18 but most members are at the hospital. They monopolise the hospital completely and threaten the staff to supply them with money and whatever substances they want. They sell this to dealers outside of the city. Unfortunately my information gathering and intelligence can only get us so far, we lack strength in numbers, weapons and our fighting ability. "

It turns out that _yes_ I did inherit Reborn's genetic mutation to understand animals and _yes_ I have been having a blast taking advantage of it.

Throughout the entire explanation Hiroshi got paler and paler. "What you mean we're going to fight someone? Weapons?" I looked at him straight in the eye proudly. "In six years I will make this the largest and strongest gang in the city. When that happens I'll leave it to you, just fill my bank account and keep lowlifes off the streets ne? No other strings attached."

This was a good idea. I'll make Hiroshi and myself strong, use Hiroshi to recruit the members we need, find a weapons dealer and take over the city. When that happens Hiroshi would take over. Money from the hospital would go into investments; maybe the stock market and money would be taken from other criminals and gangs in the city. Being the founder means I get a percentage, I'll be set for life at age thirteen!

* * *

"What? Why are you slowing down pinhead? You still have twenty laps so go!" The sweaty teen stumbled around and stopped running. "S-s-slave d-d-driver," he gasped. I was staying under a tree watching him run for the hour. I had gotten up two hours prior to this and had run my laps. My hands were still trembling and I felt ready to throw up. Despite this I still grasped the baseball bat and walked towards Hiroshi. "W-what are you doing with that bat? R-rin put it down!"

"AH!" Hiroshi fled in terror and I chased, I would get those 20 laps even if I had to run them too.

At least I would have fun while doing it.

* * *

"I'm in love" I said, completely missing the weird look Hiroshi gave me. "It's _beautiful._" Black and silver with swirling engraved lines. I spied an engraved sun on the handle and I knew it was mine. "Are you going to let your little brother get the gun boss?"

Sherry was an old retired weapon dealer with her home filled with stock. Once we got around fifty members for our gang she had approached some of our members and was re directed to us. She had a vengeance against the Sliver Knife for threatening her to supply them with guns. Needlessly said she had joined.

"He's not my little- Ack!" "We'll take _that_ handgun."

* * *

I was a natural with a gun. 50 meters, 100 meters or 200 meters, I always got a bullseye. I could imagine myself at the firing range with Reborn having competitions to see who was faster and more accurate. Maybe I could annoy him for some pointers or try to see what Leon's gun form handled. I shouldn't dream about what won't happen but having a father that was alive was new to me. The last world I only had a mother. I didn't dare think about this worlds or the last world's mother.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Wow Rin, you're really good at this! Come on what's your secret?"

My gun didn't waver from the target.

"…I guess it's in my genes."

I wish I could say that my voice was as steady.

* * *

"So divisions two and three will swarm the warehouse. One and four will go to the hospital and clear it out." My voice did _not _just do that. "Division six will clean up and drive the rest out of town." "Rin, did your voice _crack_? My little bro's becoming a man!" Years, it took me _years _to get used to being a guy. Never mind the fact that I'll never have a significant other, because I _still liked guys_.

"Um…" Hiroshi blushed and looked very awkward. "Do we need to have, you know, _the talk?_"

_Oh-god-kill-me-now_

My cheeks became very hot as I clicked the safety off of my gun and aimed it at Hiroshi's face.

"Never speak of this again" I hissed.

* * *

I stood in a lavish room; it had an extravagant king sized bed and a floor to ceiling mirror. This was my room.

I was standing in front of the mirror, well, _feeling _myself up really. Don't judge me! I was still so _not used _to this body. My sinewy fingers traced the pale, toned stomach and another swept through my hair. I grimaced at the mirror; if anyone who knew Reborn looked at me they would see the connection instantly. My hair ways spiky, thankfully it faced downwards; I don't think I can do the sideways hair style. I also had a fringe that was swept to the left and it sometimes covers my eye. My eyes were, pun not intended, an eye catching golden colour. I had sharp eyes, a sharp jawline and looked to be at least 16 years old, even though I was only thirteen. All in all I was a hot boy and Reborn's son.

After putting on black dress shoes, black dress pants, white t-shirt and a sleeveless black hoodie I quickly passed the two guards at the door and went to the elevator. I reached the top floor and greeted Hiroshi. Over the years he had grown into a kind and strong leader.

He still dressed like a homeless person though.

"Yo, Hiroshi." He looked up from his paperwork. Hah, poor guy. "Todays the day," I said. He gave me a suspicious look, not that I could blame him and asked what was so special about today. "Today is the day I go on permanent vacation." I was loaded with cash and it was time to use it. After reassuring him that _yes_ he could survive without me, _no_ I was not abandoning him and _yes_ if he didn't stop crying I would shoot him. Bah, cry-baby.

"Where are you going to go first Rin?"

"Hmmm…" I gave Hiroshi a smirk.

"I think I'll go to Mafia Land." I was just asking for trouble.

* * *

"You're asking for trouble Dame-Tsuna, demanding that I go on this mission." An adult man wearing a fedora told his stressed out student. "Please Reborn! I can't send Lambo after what happened last time and everyone else is busy!" Tsuna shuffled some files on his desk and picked up a thick folder. "The Silver Knife stole some dangerous weapon plans from the Stratega Famiglia. Since they were disbanded they have been hiding in Mafia Land. Please? You could go bug Colonnello and Skull since they're there."

Reborn tilted his hat and smirked. "You owe me Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

"Hahahahaha this is perfect! With this the world will be at my feet! The first to fall will be that bastard Hiroshi. I'll find his brother and dump his body right in front of him! Ahahahaha!"

* * *

Next on Sunshine and No Regrets:

_S-shit! I can't die like this._

_Sun flame? _

_It's best not to depend on people, ne?_

_Italy? _

_Ciaossu! _

_Wait, what's with the time-line here? That's not right! _

_I'll protect what's mine._

_…father_


End file.
